Hearing aids are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible. Because adding or improving functionality of the hearing aid may require larger and/or additional components, there is a need to provide such components without substantially increasing the overall size of the hearing aid.